paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Under-PAWs/origin
It's time to start the adventure of the Under-PAWs! (or at least, their origin) Intro: The Enchanted Book (One day, Chase was out walking down the street, helping people cross the street) (He then saw a man holding a big book) (It had a cover on it like a super hero comic and the whole book had rainbow sparkles coming from it) (He tosses it in a trash can and walks away) Chase: Excuse me, folks. (He walks over to the trash can) I can't believe someone would throw away a book like that. I think I'm sounding like Rocky.... (He climbs into his Police Car and he manages to reach the book from the trash can and places it in the car) I have to show this to the other pups. (He drives off) (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The pups are all inside the Lookout) (Chase walks in with the book) Skye: Hey, Chase. Chase: Hey, guys. Where's Ryder? Rocky: Ryder's over at Jake's Mountain to check out some possible places where animals could live. What's that? Chase: I think it's a magic book. (He drops it on the ground) (The title says "Under-PAWs") (The front picture has 8 silhouettes of puppies in superhero outfits, each striking a different pose that a 4-legged hero could do) "Under-PAWs". Hmm.... Looks interesting. Rocky: Read it. Chase: Okay. (He uses his paw to open the book) (The story starts) The Young Police Pup (Chase narrates the story) Chase: In a city called Pup-tropolis, the city was in big peril. Crime was everywhere. Pretty soon, the mayor held a press conference to discuss the problems. (At night, the city hall press room was packed with reporters, citizens, and police officers) (One of them is a little German Shepherd pup who looks a lot like Chase) Mayor: Ladies and Gentlemen, I come to you to discuss the problem of crime in our city. In front of me are filing cabinets with unsolved crimes. Chase: That's.... hey, it shifts to first-person. (not part of the story) (The screen shows the police pup) That's me in the uniform. I was raised since I was a little puppy to fight crime. I never had a name or a home or friends or even family. I was raised for one purpose only. To help people and keep them safe. (The pup looks at a box on the stage and smells it) (He barks) Mayor: However to the families involved... Police Chief: What's with him? K-9 Officer: The pup's got a lock on the stage. I think it's the boxes. (The pup runs over to the box and howls) (The howl meant that there was a bomb inside the box) Police Chief: Clear the building! (The citizens and the mayor quickly clear out) (Only the police officers are left) (Later, two men in bomb protection gear are examining the box) (They start to remove the top of the box) Chase: I bet you didn't know that dogs have stronger senses of smell than both humans and cats. (The men removed what's inside the box) (It was....... a ham) Well.... mine's not..... (One of the men finds a note in the box) Man: It's a gift from the American Pork Association. (The SWAT Team laughs at the thought) (But the chief was not amused) Police Chief: I had it with that pup. And we'll never need a dog that can't smell on the team! (He takes off the pup's uniform and points to the door) (The pup sees three German Shepherd dogs) German Shepherd 1: *laughs* Nice work, runt! You smelled not a bomb, but a ham. German Shepherd 2: Quiet, I smell a bomb... of trouble. And that's you! *laughs* German Shepherd 3: *laughs* You should try the circus instead. (The pup sadly walks out of city hall) Science Lab of Genetic Mutation Chase: Okay, I'll be honest with you. I wasn't the best dog on the force. Infact, I was probably the worst! It was all because of my poor sense of smell. Plus, I'm not very strong like the other dogs... But I hoped destiny would change my fate. But, it will creep up on you when you least expect it. (The pup is suddenly grabbed by a man) Man: Gotchya! 8th and last pup for tonight! (A while later, he is placed inside a cage in some building) (Around him are cages filled with dogs that look genetically modified) (He looked behind him and saw 7 other pup in the cage with him) German Shepherd: Um, guys. There's seems to be a mix-up here. I don't think I should be in the pound. Nearby Dog: That's what they all said, kid. (He looks in the next cage and sees a dog with a bad furdo) But this ain't the pound. This place makes the pound look like the dog-park. Daytime, it's like the pound, but at night, the freaky stuff starts to happen.... German Shepherd: What kind of stuff? Cockapoo: Um, excuse me, sir, what did they do to your hair? Dog: *frantic* Why!? What's wrong with my hair!??!! Cockapoo: Uhh-- (The German Shepherd covers her mouth) German Shepherd: Nothing! You were saying? Dog: Well, all I'm saying is when the small guy in the white lab coat pulls out the giant needle.... RUN! *imitates a maniac laugh* Dr. Paw-sinister (On the bottom floor, a security guard enters the building) (She has dark brown hair tied in a long pony tail) (She greets the receptionist) Guard: Hey. Receptionist: Welcome to the Pup-tropolis science labs. Guard: You don't have to do that, you know? I think you can go home now. I just have to make sure that-- (A short man enters the building) Excuse me sir, I'm sorry, but we're not open now. Man: Really? Sorry. Guard: It's fine. (The man looks at his ID tag) Man: Oh, wait. What's this? What does this say? (The guard looks at the tag) Guard: "All Access" I'm sorry, Dr. Paw-sinister. Dr. Paw-sinister: It's okay. 'Cause that's the kind of person I am.... humble. A humble genious. (The man who grabbed the pup appears) Man: It's okay. Let him in. Guard: Again, I'm so sorry, Dr. Paw-sinister. Dr. Paw-sinister: It's okay, but how could you know that I am the most important scientist this company has? Of course you couldn't. (The man and Dr. Paw-sinister walk off) (The Security Guard gives a look of suspicion towards them) (The pair walk into the elevator to the floor with all the dogs) Pack, what kind of pups did you get? Pack: Well, I got 3 girls and 5 boys. Dr. Paw-sinister: I meant breeds. Pack: Oh, lets see, a Golden Retriever, a Dalmatian, a Chocolate Labrador, an English Bulldog, a Border Collie, a Mixed Breed, a Cockapoo, and a German Shepherd. I heard he used to be a cop. But I was thinking that we should take it easy on the after-hour stuff. You know, clandestine. Dr. Paw-sinister: A 3-syllable word. I'm impressed. (He's not) (Pack pulls something out of his pocket, a pocket-sized Thesaurus) Pack: I bought a uh.... (mispronounces) Thesaurus. Dr. Pawsinister: *unenthusiatic* Good for you. But even if one of the pups is aan ex-cop, we don't have time to skulk about. Look at this. (He holds a newpaper article out) (The article shows K-9 officers with German Shepherd police officers in the picture) Pack: "Police Dog Training". That's a great idea. Why didn't you think of that? Dr. Paw-sinister: Because training is a fool's process. I have better ways than training to stop crime rate in the city. I spoke with the mayor about how we can bring this city to new heights through genetic manipulation. (He looks inside one of the dog cages) (The dog has leopard fur and it meows) Pack: Really? What did he say? Dr. Paw-sinister: The fool actually laughed at me. Pack: That happened to me once. I wore my sister's flower shoes and nobody told me for the entire day. Dr. Paw-sinister: Stop talking now. Pack: Oh, right. I'll be the silent partner. Dr. Paw-sinister: Just because you're the only other one here doesn't make us partners. Dalmatian: Whoa... He's a real live mad scientist. Dog: Yeah, but he's not mad yet.... Dr. Paw-sinister: All right. Bring me the puppies. (Pack approaches the puppies' cage and opens it) Pack: This is your lucky day. (Dr. Paw-sinister has already placed 7 DNA containers: Eagle, Spider, Horse, Snake, Armadillo, Rabbit, and Penguin on the lab table) (He holds a DNA container that says "Human") Dr. Paw-sinister: And now for the most important DNA. (Pack holds the German Shepherd while the other pups watch with fear) Awww.... don't worry, little guy. It will only hurt..... a lot. Pack: Okay, let's do it, partner! (Dr. Paw-sinister gets the needle ready with the human DNA inside) (He slowly approaches the German Shepherd) (But when he got close to the pup....) (The pup sneezed, right into Paw-sinister's mouth) (The other pups try not to laugh at what happened) Oh, grooooss! Your mouth was open! Transformation Dr. Paw-sinister: Just... hold him. (The other pups are no longer frozen with fear and start to run around the lab) (The German Shepherd leaps out of Pack's arms and joins them) (Pack tries to catch him, but he ends up landing on his head) (Paw-sinister tries to catch the Border Collie, but she kicks him with her back paw) (She runs somewhere else in the lab) Border Collie: That's what you get for making me get claustrophobia! (Suddenly, all the pups except the Dalmatian are stuck near where the rack with the DNA containers is) (The Dalmatian trips and causes the 7 DNA containers to go flying into the system, causing the system to catch on fire) (The Dalmatian lands on the rack and it falls down) (The lab table catches it, but several of the DNA containers' fluids come out of their containers and land on the pups) Dr. Paw-sinister: No! No! No! NO! Aah! My research!! (The pups shake off all the liquids, unaware that there is a change in their bodies now) Their serums.... Golden Retriever: Ah think now's the time to get outta here! (The pups hurry to the door) (Paw-sinister tries to close it) (But the Dalmatian runs faster than the other pups and the running impact smashes the door) Dog: Run, pups! Run for your young lives! (The pups all exit by the elevator) Oh, and bring me a chew toy from the outside, and maybe some fur gel! (Paw-sinister is so surprised, he drops the needle) Dr. Paw-sinister: It works. (Suddenly, one of the flaming screens fall on top of him) AAAH!! Pack: DOC!! (Meanwhile, outside, the pups hurry outside the building) (Fire-fighters and police officers are out there) (The security guard from before is out there too) Guard: I'm pulling all the security tapes and ran a full computer sweep of Paw-sinister's research, and I discovered that-- Police Chief: Donna, we'll handle it from here. Remember, things are different now. When there's a crime, they call a cop. When someone wants to sign in the building, they call you. (Some of the firefighters and officers laugh) Donna (the security guard): That's why you're the chief. (The police chief walks off) With several big filing cabinets marked unsolved crimes! Pulled in (The screen reverts to the Lookout) Rubble: Who was that Donna girl? Lilac: What happens next? Skye: What did they do to his fur? (Chase flips the page, but it's.... blank!) Chase: Hey, it's blank! Rocky: How can that be?! (The 8 pups are so shocked that they touched the book with their paws at the exact same time) (A bright light shines from the book) Marshall: AAH! My eyes! (Suddenly, he starts to get pulled into the light) Little help here!? (Chase quickly grabs Marshall legs, but he starts to get pulled in too) (The other pups start to grab them one-by-one, but they are all pulled inside the light) (The book suddenly closes) (All that remains in the Lookout is their gear and Pup-tags) {That's it for the origin story} {Click here to see what happens next} Category:Parts Category:Fanon Category:PAW Patrol Movies